Many types of routine data processing use sensitive data such as, for example, credit card numbers, social security numbers, etc. Sensitive data can be susceptible to hacking, for example, to perpetrate identity theft and for other reasons. Hacking of sensitive information can cause harm to users whose personal data is stolen and embarrassment to business enterprises who processing systems were hacked.